


Другая хрупкая Земля

by nicetaralezh



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetaralezh/pseuds/nicetaralezh
Summary: Регенерация подарила Доктору новое тело, новую личность, какой ещё не бывало, но повреждённая ТАРДИС выбросила свою владелицу наружу. Не успевшая прийти в себя Повелительница Времени стремительно падает, но куда? Придя в сознание, Доктор узнаёт, что оказалась в параллельной вселенной, той вселенной, где она много лет назад простилась с Розой Тайлер...





	1. Доктор Джонс

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6397191

Ночное дежурство в Королевском госпитале Надежды выдалось на редкость беспокойным. Массовая драка с поножовщиной между футбольными болельщиками, начавшаяся ещё на стадионе, перетекла в короткие стычки в ближайших к стадиону барах. Пьяные, а от того ещё более агрессивные, фанаты обеих команд даже в кареты скорой помощи не хотели садиться вместе, и полиции пришлось их как-то разделять и направлять в две разные больницы. Каждые несколько минут к приемному отделению подъезжала очередная скорая, выгружала пострадавших и уезжала на новый вызов.

— Просто безумие какое-то! — восклицала Амара каждый раз, когда заполняла бланк на очередного пациента. — Откуда их столько взялось сегодня?

— О, ну знаешь, они среди нас: у них есть семьи, друзья, работа, — беспечно откликнулся фельдшер Лонни и, наклонившись к уху Амары, продолжил жутким низким голосом: — И только в дни матчей в них просыпается древнее первобытное зло…

Девушка так и не узнала, что там происходит в дни матчей, кроме того, что она наблюдала в своё первое ночное дежурство, так как назойливого парамедика спугнул грозный оклик:

— Эй, ребята! Не отвлекайтесь! Сколько ещё людей ждёт помощи? — Марта только что вышла из палаты, нахмурившись, оглядела очередь из измазанных краской и кровью стонущих и матерящихся людей, и ей явно не понравилось, что кто-то из персонала больницы находит время на разговоры.

— Доктор Джонс, разве вы ещё не ушли домой? Ваша смена же закончилась часа два назад! — спросила Амара, протягивая ей планшетку.

— Не успела уйти, а потом началось это, — рассеяно произнесла Марта, просматривая записи в планшетке. Глупый Оливер назначил пациенту с пневмонией сразу несколько препаратов группы полусинтетических пенициллинов и совершенно забыл про ингаляции, поэтому последние два часа она перепроверяла все его сегодняшние назначения и выписывала новые. — И ведь даже у большинства травмы не серьёзные, а скандалят так, как будто им на стадионе этом руки и ноги поотрывало!

— Да уж лучше бы головы, — мрачно пошутила Амара, забирая у неё планшетку.

Марта вдруг скорчила гримасу и застонала. «Мне бы тоже голову стоило оторвать! Я даже не предупредила Рори, что задержусь!» Женщина достала из кармана джинсов телефон и начала набирать сообщение.

— Доктор Джонс! Хорошо, что вы ещё здесь!

«Отлично, — мрачно подумала Марта, убирая телефон обратно в карман и закатила глаза, — Что ещё отдалит меня от ужина и просмотра глупого фильма вместе с моим бойфрендом? Не говорить же начальнику, что я мечтаю сбежать домой.» Подавив желание зарычать, с фальшивой жизнерадостной улыбкой она обернулась к окликнувшему её Томасу Миллигану:

— Доктор Миллиган?..

— Доктор Джонс, сейчас приедет бригада скорой с пациенткой. Они по рации сообщили, что с ней что-то странное, — произнёс Томас, старательно смотря куда-то на сантиметр выше головы Марты.

— Тоже из болельщиков? — спросила Марта, к безмолвному изумлению Амары делая вид, что не замечает такого странного поведения коллеги.

— Не факт. Но я думаю, что мы тут справимся, а Вам с Амарой лучше встретить скорую и заняться той дамочкой, она хотя бы без сознания, в отличие от этих, — он кивнул в сторону холла, где медбратья и полицейские растаскивали сцепившихся фанатов. Марта присмотрелась и поняла, что сюда по ошибке привезли болельщиков другой команды, и они решили продолжить драку здесь. — Мне не хочется, чтобы вы кто-то из персонала пострадал. Тем более вы, Марта, — тихо произнёс Томас и впервые посмотрел на неё. Марта проигнорировала последнюю фразу и посмотрела на наручные часы. Была уже половина двенадцатого.

Амара даже перестала делать вид, что заполняет бланк и с большим интересом переводила взгляд с Марты на Томаса и обратно. Спохватившись, Миллиган махнул рукой на прощанье и почти побежал заниматься травмами болельщиков. Обе женщины направились к подъезду для скорых.

— Март, что это сейчас такое было? — с хитрой улыбкой спросила медсестра, когда она и Марта уже стояли, облокотившись на перила и вдыхая свежий прохладный ночной воздух.

Марта, наконец отправившая смс, скривилась и с неохотой произнесла:

— Томас пытался за мной ухаживать, когда я только пришла работать в эту больницу, но мне как-то было не до романтических отношений, и я не давала ему никаких надежд. А потом он пригласил меня вместе с другими коллегами на вечеринку в честь публикации своей статьи в «Ланцете», и там я познакомилась с Рори. И вот мы с Рори уже четыре года живём вместе, а доктор Миллиган делает вид, что меня знать не знает, — Марта наконец зарычала и почувствовала, что ей стало немного легче. После короткой паузы она ядовито вымолвила: — Заметь, я никогда не спрашиваю, что произошло у вас с Ритой…

Марта хотела ещё что-то сказать, но её прервала подъехавшая скорая. На каталке лежала женщина с короткими светлыми волосами, одетая в мужскую одежду, которая была ей велика. Под головой у неё лежал пакет со льдом.

— Дыхание слабое, множественные гематомы, других видимых повреждений нет, возможно сотрясение мозга, — отрапортовала фельдшерица Джанин, направляя каталку к палате, но Марта заметила, что вид у неё растерянный.

— Пульс, давление? — спросила она.

— Это-то и странно, мэм. Пульс как-будто раздвоенный, но давление в пределах нормы. Конечно, может, это нам просто показалось, и это обычная аритмия, — неуверенно сказала Сара, напарница Джанин.

— Ладно, спасибо, сейчас разберёмся. Амара, подключи пациентку к мониторам! — скомандовала Марта, снимая с шеи стетоскоп. Взглянув на монитор, Марта поняла причину замешательства команды скорой: линия пульса выглядела очень странно. С аппаратурой что-то не так? Марта приложила стетоскоп к левой стороне груди пациентки, затем к правой.

«Наверное, я уже засыпаю, и мне это кажется. Не может же у неё быть ДВА сердца.» — растерянно подумала Марта, и снова посмотрела на монитор.

— Доктор, с ней всё в порядке? Кажется, у нас неисправен монитор, — произнесла Амара, нахмурившись.

Раздумывать было некогда, и Марта решила первым делом обработать и зашить рану на голове, не забывая следить за частотой странного пульса. Пока Амира поставила капельницу, доктор Джонс снова послушала сердцебиение, и вновь ей показалось, что сердечных ритма два. Тем не менее, оба были в норме, что не могло не радовать уставшую за слишком длинный рабочий день Марту, хотя всё же это очень странно.

— Знаешь, хотя я понимаю, что шанс подобной аномалии очень низкий и я никогда не читала ни о чём подобном, но мне всё-таки кажется, что у этой женщины два сердца, — смущаясь, сказала она медсестре, когда заполняла бланк с назначением лечения для странной пациентки.

— И ты это написала в заключении? Может, это всего лишь необычная аритмия. К тому же, ты устала и давно должна была уйти домой. Вот и иди, я за ней присмотрю, — успокоила подругу Амара.

Поколебавшись, Марта всё же написала в нижней части листа «Двойное сердцебиение?» и положила планшетку с бланком на стойку поста медсестёр.


	2. Доктор Уильямс

Рори Уильямс с самого утра находился в меланхоличном настроении из-за вчерашней неудачной попытки устроить для Марты романтический ужин и попросить её стать его женой. Еда остыла задолго до того, как его телефон звякнул, уведомив о том, что любимая задерживается на работе, а когда пришла сама Марта, то она была настолько уставшей, что Рори предпочёл отложить всё до более подходящего момента.

Необычайно рассеянный, он просматривал результаты анализов Тони Тайлера, которого наблюдал с самого рождения. Все показатели были в норме, но Рори знал, что родители мальчика будут дотошно вызнавать все детали. С мрачной решимостью он ожидал семейство Тайлеров в своём кабинете Королевского госпиталя Надежды, когда в кабинет заглянула медсестра Рита с планшетом в руках.

\--Доктор Уильямс, думаю, Вам стоит взглянуть на пациентку, которая поступила вчера поздно вечером, — с озабоченным видом произнесла она.

\--Это может подождать? Сейчас я жду Тайлеров, а с ними всегда дела идут очень медленно, — с ноткой сварливости в голосе ответил Рори.

Он заметил, что при упоминании этой фамилии Рита закатила глаза. И неудивительно: все в госпитале с неусыпным вниманием следили за здоровьем Тони Тайлера и даже неверующий персонал молился о том, чтобы этот ребёнок никогда ничем не заболел. Мальчик и не болел, только был несколько бледнее и более замкнут, чем большинство других детей, но это объяснялось тем, какой гиперопекой он был окружён. Тайлеры постоянно находили у сына сотни различных заболеваний, в результате Тони несколько раз в месяц оказывался в госпитале и стоически терпел как медицинские процедуры, так и своих обезумевших от паники родителей.

\--Ммм, понятно, — протянула женщина, поджав губы. — Но зайдите потом обязательно. Я сейчас пришлю Вам её карточку.

Не успела закрыться дверь за Ритой, как её уже открыл мистер Тайлер, на лице которого, как казалось Рори, навсегда застыло выражение тревоги. За ним в кабинет зашёл тихий серьёзный мальчик. Рори нравилось видеть, что Тони Тайлер растёт не таким избалованным, как это можно ожидать при таких родителях.

Доктор Уильямс глубоко вздохнул, пожал руку Питеру, ободряюще улыбнулся мальчику и следующие двадцать пять минут посвятил лекции о том, от чего зависят колебания в пределах нормы числа лейкоцитов, выписке рецепта на витамин D и успокоение переполошившегося из-за новых назначений мистера Тайлера.

Рори почувствовал себя усталым и несчастным, когда ободрённые отец с сыном наконец ушли. Сняв очки, он закрыл глаза и потёр ладонями лицо.

«Почему я так боюсь? Почему так сложно сказать „Ты станешь моей женой?“ или что-то вроде этого? Я же сотни раз видел такое в кино, но никогда не мог представить, что я сам однажды такое скажу. Господи, она, наверное, подумает, что я полный придурок! Это же так просто: вот кольцо, выходи за меня. Ну, а вдруг она откажет? Вдруг она не готова? Я так её люблю… Когда ещё будет удачный момент? Вот если бы какая-то подсказка, знак „Вот сейчас! Смелей!“, и будь что будет! Не может же быть такого, что она не любит меня. Ну подумаешь, забыла, что вчера была пятая годовщина нашего знакомства, она же так устала. Это ничего не значит! Я так сильно люблю её, и знаю, что она тоже меня любит. Мне нужен просто знак, чтобы осмелиться попроситься стать её мужем…»

С глухим стоном Рори сдавил виски руками, затем выпрямился, достал из рюкзака и резко открыл ноутбук. С экрана ему широко улыбались Марта и он сам — фото с прошлогодней вечеринки в честь Дня рождения Адеолы, установленное в качестве обоев рабочего стола. «С ума сойти, как она красива.» Рори невольно опустил руку в рюкзак и погладил маленькую бархатную коробочку. «Ей непременно понравится кольцо.» Коробочку он машинально сунул в карман халата.

Мигал значок внутренней почты госпиталя, уведомляя об отправленной с поста медсестёр карте пациента. «Сначала работа, это может подождать. И так уже давно ждёт.»

Открыв файл, доктор Уильямс просмотрел данные о пациентке. Женщину, без сознания лежащую на асфальте, обнаружили прохожие, которые и вызвали «скорую», решив, что она упала с крыши или из окна близжайшего многоэтажного дома. Самоубийца, несчастий случай? Врачи «скорой» не обнаружили никаких серьёзных видимых повреждений, но зафиксировали высокое давление и… раздвоенный пульс? «Что за бред?» Но и в записях, сделанных в госпитале, говорилось о необычной аритмии. Кроме того, было указано, что не удалось провести компьютерную диагностику из-за неисправности медицинского оборудования. «Может, в этом и дело? Слишком уж мы стали полагаться на технику, врачам даже не приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы своим умом распознать неверное функционирование организма. В самом деле, зачем обращать внимание на очевидное…» Но Рори прервал свои мрачные размышления о профессиональных навыках своих коллег когда увидел приписку «Двойное сердцебиение?», выполненную знакомым любимым почерком. «Пациентку осматривала Марта? И ей тоже показался странным сердечный ритм?..» Рори нахмурился, читая о том, как за следующие несколько часов после госпитализации у пациентки исчезли гематомы и зажила лопнувшая от удара об асфальт кожа. Сохранилось только высокое давление.

Едва Рори встал из-за стола и направился в палату, где находилась странная пациентка, как дверь стремительно распахнулась и в неё буквально влетела женщина с короткими светлыми волосами, одетая в больничную рубашку и тапочки, а следом за ней в кабинет ввалилась Рита.

—Доктор Уильямс! — задыхаясь от быстрого бега, выговорила Рита.

—Говорю вам, я в полном порядке! Абсолютно здорова! Здоровым людям не место на больничной койке, верно? — бойко прервала её блондинка, и Рори понял, что пациентка с двумя сердечными ритмами пришла к нему сама, да ещё и загнав атлетку-медсестру, что вызывало ещё больше вопросов.

—Доктор Уильямс, я говорила ей, что Вы сейчас сами придёте её осмотреть, но она меня не послушала. Я пыталась её задержать, доктор Уильямс, но она… — лепетала Рита.

—Но она уже здесь. Пожалуйста, мэм, сядьте и позвольте мне Вас осмотреть, — решительно сказал Рори.

—Уверяю Вас, доктор, в этом нет никакой… — женщина осеклась, впервые взглянув на Рори, и её радостная улыбка стала растерянной. С выражением глубокого недоумения на лице она жадно смотрела на него, словно не веря своим глазам. — Доктор Уильямс?.. Рори?.. Ох. Похоже, я оказалась слишком далеко от дома. Но как это возможно?

В растерянности она опустилась на стул. Рита же осталась стоять в дверном проёме, скрестив руки на груди. При себе у медсестры даже не было обычной поясной сумки для планшета.

—Возможно что? — спросил Рори и, сняв с шеи стетоскоп, сел на соседний стул. — Рита, будьте добры, обновите данные в карточке пациентки с моего ноутбука.

Не дождавшись ответа, доктор Уильямс произнёс:

—Итак, мэм, — он нащупал пульс на запястье и нахмурился. Пульс в самом деле раздваивался, и вторая линия накладывалась на первую, запаздывая на долю секунды — тук-тук тук-тук, потом пауза и снова четыре удара, разделённые более короткой паузой. Врождённая патология?.. Рори прочистил горло и повторил: — Итак, мэм, вы можете назвать нам Ваше имя?

—Джон… То есть, Джоан Смит. Да, Меня зовут Джоан Смит, — произнесла женщина. Видимо, она уже пришла в себя от потрясения.

Рита застучала по клавишам, заполняя пустую графу карточки.

—Джоан, вы помните, что с Вами произошло? Вас нашли лежащей без сознания на улицы, судя по всему, Вы упали с высоты и потеряли сознание. — сказал Рори, осматривая руки и голову женщины. Да с ней всё в порядке, не может быть, чтобы у неё ещё 12 часов назад были такие травмы. У неё вообще нет никаких повреждений. Всё так быстро зажило? Двойной сердечный ритм и ускоренное восстановление тканей… Что же с тобой такое, Джоан Смит?

—Ммм, да, пожалуй помню. Авария. Инцидент с транспортом. Ничего серьёзного, — подозрительно бодро ответила Джоан. — Хотя я понятия не имею, где же мне теперь её искать…

—Кого? — тут же задал вопрос Рори.

—Мою машину, конечно.

Рори показалось, что она что-то недоговаривает. Видимо, её вытолкнули из движущегося автомобиля, и она не желает впутывать в это дело полицию. Обратившись к медсестре, Рори медленно произнёс:

— Зрачки в норме, видимых повреждений кожи нет, гематом нет, но Вы уже в курсе. — В ответ Рита только кивнула, устремив на Джоан Смит взгляд, в котором явно читалось беспокойство.

Следующие исследования не принесли ясности. На все вопросы Джоан давала слишком неопределенные ответы и постоянно повторяла, что она в порядке и абсолютно здорова, к тому же из лаборатории писали о необычном составе крови пациентки. Но определённо её жизни ничего не угрожало. Ничего опасного, что могли бы обнаружить медики и техника. Аномальное — да, но не опасное. Рори согласился с предложением Риты вызвать для консультации Марту, и та ушла на пост медперсонала.

Пребывая в задумчивости, он не заметил, как «Джоан» заглянула ему через плечо в экран ноутбука, и очнулся только от её вопроса:

— Марта Джонс — ваша девушка?

— Д-да, а вы знаете Марту? — растерявшись, ответил Рори. Его-то имя мнимая Джоан Смит прочитала на бейдже, больше ей неоткуда было его узнать, а Марта? Может, они знакомы? Но тогда Марта бы её обязательно узнала…

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответила «Джоан».

— Слушайте, Джоан, правда, я уже не сомневаюсь, что это ненастоящее имя, но всё же, Джоан, Вы можете объяснить, кто Вы? — Рори посмотрел ей прямо в глаза и поразился тому, как они не подходят к её лицу. Они выглядели гораздо старше, чем остальное лицо. — Я врач, и смею надеяться, что неплохой, но я никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Женщина смотрела на него со странным выражением лица, склонив голову набок. Затем тихо, но твёрдо произнесла, продолжая смотреть прямо ему в глаза:

— Рори Уильямс, я знаю, что тебе будет трудно мне поверить, но я надеюсь на это, потому что если ты хоть немного похож на… одного человека, моего близкого друга, то ты поступишь правильно. Со мной приключилась неприятность, масштабов и причин которой я пока не знаю, хотя точно знаю, что меня здесь быть не должно, — она неопределённо махнула рукой. — Доктор Уильямс, Рори, что ты знаешь о киберлюдях?

— О киберлюдях? — Рори опешил, не понимая, куда клонит «Джоан». — Они уничтожили мой родной город, убили всех моих друзей и знакомых, но всех их уничтожили «проповедники» лет десять назад.

— Так значит, я не ошиблась, — женщина вздохнула и замолчала на несколько секунд. — Так вот, киберлюди. А что если я расскажу тебе о другом мире, где от них ещё не избавились? Другой планете, такой же, как Земля, которую много-много разных рас и народов с кучи других планет и звёздных систем пытаются уничтожить?

— Ну в существование других планет я как раз очень даже верю, — мрачно произнёс Рори. Ему не хотелось лишний раз вспоминать событиях, иногда являвшихся ему во снах, после которых он просыпался в холодном поту.

— Да? — вид у «Джоан» был озадаченный. — То есть, ты мне поверишь, если я скажу, что я всего лишь похожа на человека, а на самом деле инопланетянка с отличной от вас, людей, анатомией?

— Да. Это бы объяснило все эти аномалии, — неожиданно спокойно сказал Рори. Он сразу поверил ей: её слова могли бы показаться безумными, если бы не сухие медицинские факты и его убеждённость в том, что иногда самое безумное объяснение безумной ситуации может оказаться правдой, и это был как раз такой случай. Теперь Рори твёрдо знал, что «Джоан Смит» говорит правду.

— Восхитительно! Рори Уильямс, ты восхитителен! — обрадовалась женщина, но он тут же оборвал её восторг:

— Погоди, что ты говорила про другую планету, которая находится в опасности из-за инопланетян? Из-за таких, как ты? Ты же не собираешься причинять кому-то вред? — Рори сам не верил, что говорит это. — Ты понимаешь, что мне стоило бы сообщить о том, кто ты, руководству госпиталя, а там, наверное, подключится армия, правительство, учёные и чёрт знает какие секретные организации.

— Но? — спросила «Джоан».

— Но я не буду этого делать. Не знаю, почему, я уверен в том, что опасность грозит тебе, а не исходит от тебя, — после некоторого колебания ответил Рори. — Тебе надо уходить.

\--Так ведь я сама же час назад тебе это сказала! — воскликнула инопланетянка. — Мне надо найти одежду, в которой меня сюда привезли, где она?

— Должна быть в тумбочке возле койки. Пойдём скорее. — Рори направился к лифту. — Кем бы ты ни была, я думаю, что могу помочь тебе. Мне нужен был знак, а ты должна бежать. И я знаю, чем отвлечь внимание от тебя.

В лифте Рори показал своей спутнице бархатную коробочку. В глазах «Джоан Смит» загорелись лукавые искорки, и она с нежностью произнесла:

— А, синяя, как ТАРДИС. Внутри больше, чем снаружи. Маленькая синяя коробочка, а внутри — огромное счастье для влюблённых. По-моему, вы с Мартой восхитительная пара.

— Пожалуй, ты права, — сказал Рори, убирая коробочку обратно в карман.

Лифт звякнул, распахнулись дверцы и Рори оказался лицом к лицу с Мартой Джонс. Но возлюбленная изумлённо смотрела не на него, а прямо на «Джоан», и не могла произнести ни слова.

— О, господи, — выдохнула наконец Марта. — Почему Вы на ногах? Вам же необходим покой, и. О, господи! Как Вы себя чувствуете? Вы же вчера вечером…

— Марта, послушай, она в полном порядке, — торопливо зашептал Рори ей на ухо. — И она должна уйти как можно скорее, здесь для неё небезопасно. Я всё объясню, но сначала мы должны ей помочь.

Марта отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и, немного помедлив, произнесла:

— Если ты в этом уверен, — она обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на «Джоан Смит». — Если ты в самом деле уверен в этом, то я согласна.

Когда «Джоан» начала за ширмой в палате переодеваться из больничной одежды в свою, Марта поинтересовалась, какой у неё размер обуви, и принесла из кладовки, в которой хранились забытые в госпитале вещи, подходящие кроссовки.

— В «скорой» на тебе был всего один мужской ботинок, слишком большой для твоей ноги, — объяснила она. — Не отправляться же тебе отсюда босиком.

— О, восхитительная Марта Джонс, дай я тебя обниму! — воскликнула женщина, и крепко прижала Марту к себе.

— Кстати, как тебя зовут по-настоящему? — спросил Рори, оторвавшись от удаления данных об аномалиях организма пациентки по имени Джоан Смит.

— Доктор, — ответила женщина.

— Доктор? Серьёзно? — спросил Рори, изогнув бровь.

— Да, просто Доктор. Меня так все называют.

— Ох, ладно, ребята, это всё немного странно, — ошарашено пробормотала Марта.

Рори взял Марту за руку и потянул в холл, одновременно доставая из кармана халата маленькую синюю бархатную коробочку. Он знал, что множество людей, оказавшихся в этот момент в этой части госпиталя, замерли, глядя на них. Глубоко вдохнуть. Сейчас! Смелей!

— Марта Джонс, — начал Рори Уильямс.

***

За взрывом ликования никто не заметил, как из палаты вышла женщина со спокойной счастливой улыбкой, одетая в рваный мужской костюм, который был ей слишком велик, покинула госпиталь и затерялась в толпе прохожих.


	3. Уилфред Мотт

Газетный киоск на людной улочке уже давно стал частью пейзажа: постоянные покупатели регулярно навещали дружелюбного общительного старика-хозяина, но большинство прохожих его просто не замечали, закрыв уши наушниками своих портативных радиоприёмников.

Уилфред Мотт, вопреки своему возрасту, выглядел довольно бодрым и деятельным человеком. Вот уже много лет с момента выхода на пенсию он вставал в четыре часа утра, добирался до своего киоска рядом со станцией метро, принимал доставленные газеты у грузчиков и возвращал им непроданный тираж, раскладывал товары, открывал термос с горячим травяным чаем (чёрный сладкий кофе внучка категорически запретила ещё после первого инфаркта), включал радиоприемник и садился ждать ранних пташек, спешащих на работу в Сити.

Вообще это была внучкина идея — Уилфреду было необходимо заняться чем-то и отвлечься после смерти Эйлин. Смерть жены Уилфред переживал очень тяжело, и Донна единственная из всех поняла, что ему нельзя просто сидеть целыми днями в гостиной, слушая бубенёж радиоприёмника, или — если день был облачный — шезлонге за домом. К большому недовольству Сильвии и Джеффа, (людей чересчур практичных и приземлённых по общему мнению Уилфреда), она потратила все свои сбережения и даже взяла кредит на покупку киоска и его косметический ремонт, регистрацию Уилфреда как предпринимателя, заключила договоры с поставщиками и издательскими домами. В том, как Донна легко и бойко справлялась с этими делами, поначалу показавшимися её семье бессмысленной и глупой тратой денег и времени, было что-то завораживающее, к тому же она сама обрела уверенность в своих силах и смогла успешно пройти собеседование в редакцию одной газеты.

«Каждый день кроме выходных и праздников потоки людей спешат к метро и автобусам, чтобы вовремя попасть на работу, а потом вернуться домой. Каждый день люди в костюмах наливают кофе в термос, покупают газеты для чтения в поезде, затыкают уши наушниками и отправляются в Сити „делать деньги“. Так было и сто лет назад, и через сто лет будет то же самое. Сити всегда заманивает людей, ни смотря ни на войны, ни на эпидемии, ни на инопланетян, ни на тысячи тысяч мелких личных катастроф.» — думал Уилфред обычную утреннюю мысль, морщась от противного вкуса чая и наблюдая за крупными каплями дождя. — «О, вот пузыри в лужах появились! Скоро ливень закончится.»

Уилфред жалел офисных служащих, двигающихся по мокрым тротуарам как зомби в фильмах ужасов, только очень быстро чтобы не опоздать. Особенно он жалел женщин в туфлях на каблуках — бедняжки торопились и оступались, когда каблук попадал в стык между тротуарными плитками. И тотчас увидел Мелани, дочку соседей из дома напротив, которая работала в бухгалтерии какого-то банка, а в данный момент почти бегом приближалась к его киоску, держа в одной руке чёрный зонтик, а в другой заранее приготовленные деньги. Для Уилфреда она так и осталась маленькой девочкой, хотя уже была взрослой матерью двоих детей, родившихся уже после Катастрофы.

— Почему эти большие начальники требуют от работников выглядеть хорошими работниками, а не быть ими, Мэлс? — спросил Уилфред у женщины, протягивая ей сдачу и её покупки. К обычной своей газете Мелани взяла ещё и шоколадный батончик, и старик с грустью подумал, что она опять не успела позавтракать, хотя абсолютно точно приготовила коробки с завтраком для своих дочек.

— Потому что так работники выглядят прес-тиж-но, — тоскливо ответила Мелани. — На самом деле, у меня под столом стоят удобные мокасины, и я в них переобуваюсь, когда никто не видит. Спасибо, Уилфред! — и, взглянув на наручные часы, побежала к метро.

Когда поток утренних покупателей иссяк, Уилфред заметил, что наконец между тёмных туч выглянуло солнце. Дождевые капли отмыли листья деревьев, сверкавшие теперь сочной зеленью.

— Эйлин всегда любила запах мокрых улиц, — вдруг произнёс старик в полголоса, переливая из термоса в кружку остатки безнадёжно остывшего чая.

— Это называется «петрикор».

Уилфред уже не ожидал покупателей сегодня, но когда повернулся, то увидел стоящую рядом женщину в мужском костюме, который был ей явно великоват, и потёртых кроссовках. «Вот она-то уж не беспокоится о том, чтобы выглядеть „прес-тиж-но“, и ей явно удобнее ходить в кроссовках», — подумал старик, а вслух спросил:

— Что так называется, прекрасная леди?

— Запах асфальта после дождя. Петрикор. Я случайно услышала, что Вы сказали, и подумала, что Вам было бы интересно это узнать, — ответила незнакомка. Она внимательно смотрела на Уилфреда, и ему показалось, что эта женщина его знает, хотя сам он был уверен, что никогда её не видел. — Одна моя подруга тоже любила этот запах, её звали Амелия Понд, — чуть тише сказала она, и на её лице промелькнула тень грусти.

— Имя прямо как для героини сказки, да? — сказал Уилфред, улыбаясь. Ему очень приятно было разговаривать с этой странно одетой женщиной.

— О, да! Её жизнь была если не сказочной, то уж точно удивительной и насыщенной! — женщина хотела ещё что-то сказать, то тут её взгляд упал на заголовки газет, и она осеклась.

— Да, понимаю Вас, леди. Ужасное событие, совершенно не укладывается в голове даже после стольких лет. А ведь я, леди, прошёл войну, я видел смерть множество раз, я видел концлагеря… — голос Уилфреда дрогнул и старик сам себя оборвал на полуслове. Он был удивлён тем, что в разговоре с этой странной покупательницей чуть было не начал обсуждать то, о чём очень не любил вспоминать и только изредка мог сказать пару слов Эйлин.

Но женщина, похоже, и не нуждалась в подробностях. В её больших карих глазах отражалась такая глубокая скорбь, какой Уилфред никогда не видел, и, что было очень странно, эти глаза казались невероятно неподходящими этому молодому лицу. Будто бы эта женщина прожила многие сотни лет, сохранив молодость, но все прожитые годы можно было увидеть лишь заглянув в её глаза.

Уилфред отогнал от себя все эти жуткие и странные мысли. Он постарался как можно незаметнее смахнуть слёзы рукавом (он отметил, что покупательница тактично отвела взгляд, и проникся к ней благодарностью и ещё большей симпатией) и уже бодро повернул разговор в нейтиральное и более приятное русло:

— Не желаете купить что-нибудь? Я сделаю скидку такой милой леди. Вот в этой газете напечатана статья моей внучки, Донны Ноубл. Надо же, моя девочка пришла в редакцию простой секретаршей, потом начала писать небольшие статьи, а сейчас уже у неё своя еженедельная колонка, и ужасно популярная, да! Тиражи с её колонками сметают так, что сама Сара-Джейн Смит настояла на том, чтобы увеличить тираж. Уж я-то имею самое полное представление о её успехе, сам, считай, газетчик, хо-хо! Вот, возьмите эту, тут большая статья Донны с кучей фотографий.

Глаза старика блестели как и каждый раз, когда он говорил о внучке. Покупательница смотрела на него очень странно, с тёплой печальной улыбкой. Она потянулась, чтобы достать из кармана деньги, но, видимо, нашла что-то, чего не ожидала найти: вместе с горстью монет женщина достала металлический предмет, похожий на необычный фонарик или авторучку. Пару секунд она изумлённо смотрела на этот предмет, затем щёлкнула какой-то кнопкой, и широко улыбнулась, когда зажёгся синий огонёк.

— Фантастика! — воскликнула женщина и направила зажужжавший фонарик на эмалированную кружку с мерзким холодным чаем в руке Уилфреда. Со словами: «Без сахара и кофеина, но зато горячий», она положила деньги в лоток, взяла газету и удалилась в сторону парка.

Уилфреду отхлебнул из кружки и его глаза округлились от удивления. В кружке был великолепный сладкий чёрный кофе идеальной температуры.


	4. Мисс Освальд

Доктор медленно дошла до скамейки в сквере. Ей потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы унять дрожь в руках и наконец развернуть газету на нужной странице.

Статья Донны Ноубл занимала целый разворот и была дополнена цветными фотографиями стихийных и официальных мемориалов со свечами, фотографиями детей, игрушками и сладостями, военных в различной форме, скорбящих людей, Одна из фотографий представляла собой официальный портрет девушки на фоне какого-то логотипа, показавшейся Доктору смутно знакомой. На другом портрете, расположенном симметрично портрету девушки, был изображён мужчина в военной форме, тоже официальный снимок.

Доктору потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы прочитать текст, но его жуткое значение не сразу дошло до неё.

«Восемь лет назад на нашей планете произошла чудовищная катастрофа, последствия которой до сих пор невозможно осознать. Восемь лет назад правительство Великобритании и некоторых других стран приняли решение отдать 10% от числа всех детей космическим пришельцам, так называемой расе 456. Восемь лет назад представители человечества, наделённые властью, своими руками отдали каким-то вымогателям из космоса НАШИХ ДЕТЕЙ.

Конечно, не все страны согласились с требованиями этих мерзких тварей (и я имею в виду не только правительство Великобритании) и приняли решение сбивать вражеские космические корабли ядерными ракетами, но итог остался прежним: десятая часть всех детей нашей планеты была отнята силой. Миллионы детей наших детей погибли, а может, всё ещё погибают ужасной смертью где-то в космосе. И за это несут ответственность взрослые люди, которые не смогли их защитить, которые не выполнили свою работу, которые оказались слишком трусливы, чтобы дать отпор мерзким вымогателям-наркошам.

За восемь лет были написаны сотни тысяч статей, миллионы постов в блогах, невероятное количество конспирологических теорий, одна нелепей другой. Однако мне удалось обнаружить несколько ранее неизвестных широкой общественности фактов об этой катастрофе. Из надёжных источников, которые я не буду раскрывать, мне стали известны некоторые подробности, которые правительство нашей страны хотело бы скрыть от своих граждан. Оказывается, раса 456 посещала Землю в 1965 году с целью обменять антивирус на детей, и правительство при посредничестве ныне разрушенного института „Торчвуд“ пошло на это сделку, отдав пришельцам 12 детей из детского дома где-то в Шотландии. Но одному мальчику, Клементу Макдональду, удалось сбежать.

Почему же об этом инциденте не стало известно раньше? О, и об этом позаботились наши „доблестные“ военные чиновники: Клемента быстро разыскали и, объявив психически больным, поместили в психиатрическую лечебницу. Ну кто же поверит ребёнку, несущему какую-то околесицу об инопланетянах, летающих тарелках и гипнозе? Ловкий ход, нечего сказать. Спустя 44 года раса 456 снова дала о себе знать, и тогда рассказы Макдональда обрели смысл, но было слишком поздно.

Все мы помним, как армия, исполняя безумный приказ нашего труса-президента, штурмовала школы, вламывалась в дома, чтобы отобрать необходимое количество детей, которое потребовала эта банда от Великобритании. Все мы помним, как много людей погибло во время этой чудовищной спецоперации. Все мы помним охватившую мир панику.

Отгремели международные судебные процессы над теми, кто отдавал приказ выдать своих собственных граждан невесть откуда взявшимся инопланетянам. Но знаем ли мы о солдатах, которые были вынуждены исполнять этот приказ? Их лица скрывали маски, их имена не разглашаются до сих пор, вся информация засекречена.

Из источников в военных кругах мне стала известна история одного из солдат, участвовавших в штурме лондонской школы Коал Хилл. Его звали Руперт Пинк. Он получил педагогическое образование с квалификацией математики и вполне мог бы работать учителем в этой самой школе. Но судьба распорядилась так, что он стал солдатом и пришёл в школу, чтобы лишить жизни тех, кто мог бы учить дробям и уравнениям. Он не хотел убивать, но убил, и не смог жить с этим грузом на душе. В первую годовщину штурма Руперт Пинк покончил с собой, оставив предсмертную записку на обороте листа с распечатанной фотографией девушки, погибшей от его руки.

Её звали Клара Освальд, и она заслуживает того, чтобы о ней знали и помнили. Мисс Освальд преподавала английский язык и литературу в школе Коал Хилл. Она мечтала увидеть мир, она хотела сделать его лучше. За свою недолгую учительскую карьеру Клара Освальд успела завоевать любовь своих учеников. На всех фотографиях эта милая девушка широко улыбается. Она была весёлой, у неё было много друзей, впереди у неё была вся жизнь. Ей было 22 года и навсегда останется 22 года, но она сделала то, чего не сделали власти: она попыталась спасти тех, за кого несла ответственность — своих учеников.

В своей предсмертной записке солдат Пинк описывает, как молодая учительница бросилась к нему в безуспешной попытке задержать и дать детям время убежать. И солдат Пинк выстрелил в девушку, лицо которой он не смог забыть до самой своей смерти. Участие в самом чудовищном преступлении против всего человечества за всю историю и убийство, единственное убийство за время армейской службы, заставило Руперта Пинка лишить жизни и себя.

Прошло восемь лет. Память о молоденькой учительнице из Лондона померкла. Наш мир не заслужил тебя, Клара Освальд. У нас по-прежнему нет надёжной защиты от угроз из космоса. У нас по-прежнему нет системы действенной психиатрической помощи и мы не можем справиться с посттравматическим расстройством. У нас нет храбрых людей, таких, как мисс Освальд, способных в одиночку бросить вызов трусливым ничтожествам в бронежилетах, подгоняемых такими же трусливыми ничтожествами в дорогих галстуках.

Я помню о тебе, Клара. Я буду помнить о тебе всегда.»

Ветер шевелил зелёную листву, стряхивая с неё дождевые капли. Доктор медленно и аккуратно свернула газету, положила её рядом с собой и закрыла лицо руками.


	5. Жаклин Тайлер

Для Джеки Тайлер вся жизнь изменилась в день, когда пропала её дочь. Вернувшись ровно через год, Роза принесла с собой огромный новый мир, полный катастроф, смертей, космических захватчиков и разрушения, и этого её мать так просто принять не могла. С тех пор ей пришлось самой уничтожить большеглазое зелёное чудовище, пережить покушение рождественской ёлки-убийцы, встретить другую версию её погибшего мужа и участвовать в спасении целой Вселенной, и Джеки не могла бы точно сказать, что из этого было поразительнее всего.

Неожиданный второй шанс позволил ей по-новому взглянуть на свою жизнь. Двойник Пита Тайлера оказался именно тем, кем Джеки хотела бы видеть своего покойного мужа: успешным бизнесменом, богачом, имеющим влияние на больших людей в правительстве. Было невероятно встретить его спустя два десятка лет вдовства. Но вот другая Джеки… Та вела жизнь, о которой Джеки когда-то мечтала. Но теперь всё изменилось.

Джеки снова набрала сообщение Питу: «Ты уверен в правильности анализов? Точно всё в порядке? Как Тони себя чувствует?». Она не отрываясь смотрела на экран пейджера в ожидании ответа, и через пару минут появился ответ: «Джекс, всё в полном порядке. Конечно, я проверю всё ещё на нашей домашней аппаратуре, но Тони выглядит здоровым. Доктор Уильямс, кажется, не очень понимает нашего беспокойства. Люблю тебя.»

Ааах, доктор Уильямс! Джеки могла только поморщиться. Всё время отмахивается от страхов несчастных родителей. Под его мрачным усталым взглядом Джеки всё время чувствовала себя полной дурой. Она убрала пейджер в карман и глубоко вздохнула.

Свернув на другую аллею, Джеки увидела женщину в порванной одежде, сидящую на скамейке, закрыв лицо ладонями. Она выглядела как типичная беженка: одежда с чужого плеча, порванная и запачканная, стоптанные кроссовки. Подойдя ближе, Джеки поняла, что женщина одета в мужской костюм. Джеки сразу же переключилась на работу, для которой и была рождена:

— Простите, милая, с вами всё в порядке?

Женщина словно не сразу поняла, что к ней обращаются. Медленно она подняла голову и посмотрела на Джеки, причём выражение её лица стало крайне удивлённым.

— Ох, ну да, я… Ох, простите, похоже, не вполне в порядке.

— Вам нужна помощь? — Джеки ловко достала и протянула женщине визитную карточку Центра гуманитарной помощи беженцам, который она основала в память той, другой Жаклин Тайлер. — Меня зовут Жаклин Тайлер.

— А я — Джоан, — она широко улыбнулась, и что-то в этой улыбке словно царапнуло Джеки.

Пока Джеки заученно повторяла ей текст о том, чем занимается Центр и какую помощь там можно получить, Джоан задумчиво смотрела то на карточку, то на Джеки.

— Тут недалеко, с другой стороны парка, — продолжала Джеки. — Я могу Вас проводить.

Женщина улыбнулась и легко поднялась на ноги.

— Буду рада вашей помощи, Жаклин.

Джеки показалось, что во взгляде Джоан было что-то странное, как будто они были знакомы, но Джеки никак не могла узнать её, и её это начинало нервировать. Кроме того, Джоан неуловимо напоминала ей Розу, и это тоже тревожило Джеки.

Пока они шли к Центру, Джеки начала рассказывать Джоан о том, как она решила его основать. Ещё одна заученная история Жаклин Тайлер для журналистов светской хроники.

— В то время, когда корпорация Люмика начала свои чудовищные превращения людей в киберлюдей, я под воздействием кибер-контроля телефона-наушников пришла на завод для «апгрейда». Но уже через несколько часов завод был разрушен группировкой «проповедников», а я потеряла память и несколько месяцев прожила в ночлежке, пока меня не нашёл Пит. Воспоминания вернулись ко мне, и я поняла, как важно помогать тем, кто оказался в беде, вдали от дома, от семьи…

Как некстати воспоминания вернули Джеки к её собственной семье. «Надо написать Питу, как там Тони?». Она посмотрела на Джоан, слушавшую историю с явным интересом.

— Вот мы уже и пришли, — Джеки провела женщину в просторный холл с множеством информационных стендов и скамеек. Из холла вели двери с табличками «Столовая», «Гардеробная», «Спальный отсек», «Склад».

— Спальный отсек?.. — улыбаясь, спросила Джоан. — Как на корабле?

— Да, — хмыкнула Джеки. — Никак не могли найти подходящее слово, это же просто большой зал с сотней двухэтажных кроватей, как казарма. Вот моя дочь и придумала менее пугающее название.

— Дочь?.. — Джоан казалась несколько взволнованной.

— Да, моя девочка. Роза. Она тоже здесь работает, в «Гардеробной», значит, ты уже сегодня с ней познакомишься. Думаю, сначала тебе нужно хорошо поесть, новая одежда подождёт.

— Нет-нет, я не голодна. Давайте начнём с одежды, — поспешно возразила Джоан, и Джеки снова почувствовала лёгкую царапающую неприязнь.

Пройдя с беженкой в Гардеробную, комнату с множеством стеллажей, вешалок, ящиков и мешков с одеждой и обувью, Джеки не сразу увидела Розу. Её дочь сидела на пластиковом стуле рядом с большим ящиком и грудой пластиковых плечиков для одежды и сортировала по размерам джинсовые брюки. Заметив вошедших, Роза подняла голову и устало улыбнулась.

— Привет, мам.

— Милая! Ты тут так и просидела с самого утра? — всплеснула руками Джеки.

— Наверное. А который час? — Роза устало потёрла лицо руками и откинула назад растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Почти три. Ты пропустила обед! — Джеки начала злиться на свою взрослую дочь. С Розой всегда было больше хлопот, чем с Тони.

— Сейчас схожу, — вяло отмахнулась от неё Роза. Она встала и, улыбаясь, протянула руку Джоан. — Я Роза, а Вас как зовут?

Женщина чуть помедлила, но пожала протянутую ладонь, и сказала странно изменившимся голосом:

— Очень приятно, Роза. Я — Джоан Смит.

— Хорошо, Джоан, давайте подберём вам целую одежду, а потом я уйду на перерыв.

Джеки испытала облегчение, избавившись от необходимости заниматься делами Джоан Смит, и, набирая новое сообщение для Пита, рассеянно чмокнула дочь в щёку и оставила странную беженку на её попечение. «Надо будет проверить её по базам данных. Наверняка она солгала насчёт своего имени, да и вообще какая-то она странная. Пусть ей занимаются другие работники Центра. Но сперва — как там мой малыш Тони?».


	6. Роза Тайлер

Роза была несколько раздражена из-за того, что не уследила за временем и пропустила обед, к тому же мама с ней снова разговаривала как с ребёнком. Джеки-то ушла, окутанная мыслями о том, как ещё защитить от мира своего младшего сына, а Роза осталась на складе с новой беженкой, которой требовалась помощь. «Вот человек, которому она действительно нужна, но мама не даёт покоя Тони!»

Роза глубоко вздохнула и улыбнулась женщине, которая, как оказалось, не сводила с неё глаз.

— Так как я могу помочь вам? Попробую угадать ваш размер, — Роза потянулась к стойке, на которой висели одинаковые спортивные толстовки отличающиеся лишь размером.

— О, пожалуй, мне нужны только новые брюки, — поспешно ответила Джоан и смущённо улыбнулась. — Эти совсем сваливаются с меня.  
Роза задумчиво оглядела бёдра женщины и протянула ей джинсы, из тех, что она складывала как раз перед приходом Джеки и беженки.

— Думаю, это ваш размер.

— Отлично, спасибо, просто супер, — спохватившись, ответила Джоан, перестав пялиться на Розу. — Где я могу переодеться?

— Вот там у нас комната с кабинками для переодевания, — Роза указала направление, и вернулась к работе, размышляя о том, как странно на неё посмотрела эта женщина. Что-то не так с волосами или косметика размазалась? Роза тряхнула головой, отгоняя лишние мысли и вернулась к работе.

Через пару минут Джоан показалась из примерочной в новых джинсах, неся свои старые брюки в руках.

— Спасибо, подошли идеально, — улыбаясь, ответила она, опережая вопрос Розы. — Я так поняла, что у вас сейчас должен быть обеденный перерыв, верно? Я могу составить вам компанию? Если вы не возражаете.  
Роза улыбнулась ей в ответ. Почему бы и не пойти обедать вместе с кем-то?

— Хорошо, только давай не в столовую, у нас сегодня картошка фри, а я даже смотреть на неё не могу, — Роза слегка нахмурилась при мысли о той картошке, которую жарили в ядовитом для них масле криллитаны. — Тут неподалёку есть премилая кафешка.

— Звучит прекрасно, но у меня нет денег, — Джоан улыбнулась, всем своим видом демонстрируя смущение.

— Нет денег? Ну какое же это свидание, — хмыкнула Роза. — Без проблем, я плачу. Подожди, сейчас возьму сумку.

— Ладно, не спеши, — Джоан улыбнулась какой-то странной улыбкой, в которой Розе почудилась грусть и нежность, — у нас целых пять миллиардов лет до того, как все кафешки закроются.

Сердце в груди Розы пронзила острая короткая боль, всего на мгновение, и она улыбнулась странной женщине.

***

Они сделали заказ: Роза выбрала лазанью и латте, а Джоан — только латте с малиновым сиропом. Роза испытывала странное чувство, которое не могла опознать, и ей казалось, что она этого и не хочет. Поэтому она просто наслаждалась едой и смотрела на женщину напротив. Джоан была очень красивой и очень странной. И это был именно тот тип странности, что однажды покорил Розу.

Сделав пару глотков кофе с таким видом, как будто она пробовала этот напиток впервые, Джоан подозвала официантку и попросила принести ей ещё сиропа, и, получив бутылку, под изумлённым взглядами Розы, официантки и других посетителей кафе открутила крышку с дозатором и налила сироп в чашку, наполнив её до самых краёв и сделав маленький глоточек.

— Вот теперь замечательно, — удовлетворённо произнесла она. Мельком взглянув на бейдж официантки, она попросила её: — Я думаю, что мне понадобится добавка, Селия. Будьте так любезны, оставить сироп пока за нашим столиком.

— Всё в порядке, я заплачу за всю бутылку, — поспешила сказать Роза, прежде чем до крайности изумлённая официантка смогла что-то произнести, и та лишь кивнула, но уходя то и дело бросала подозрительные взгляды на странных женщин за столиком у окна.

— Знаешь ли, новый рот — новые правила. Никогда не знаешь, как всё сложится в этот раз, — произнесла Джоан и сделала новый глоток, после чего обе женщины рассмеялись.

— Расскажешь мне о себе? — спросила Джоан, невозмутимо размешивая сироп с остатками кофе в чашке.

— Так это свидание? — засмеялась Роза. Ей было приятно вот так сидеть за чашкой кофе с этой странной женщиной и болтать. — Давай я сбегу с работы? Только напишу маме, что я не вернусь с обеда. Там и без меня рук хватает: сегодня у нас спокойный день.

Достав телефон, Роза тут же увидела на экране сообщение от брата и поморщилась. Тони опять просил купить ему фруктовый сок, на который его родители установили эмбарго («Там же — о ужас! — САХАР!» — Пит как будто впервые прочитал состав на этикетке.). Быстро набрала «Сегодня никак: дела», отписалась маме, отключила оповещения и убрала телефон в сумку.

— Что-то не так?

— Тони, мой младший брат, просит запрещённой еды, а я и так на этой неделе приносила ему чипсы.

— О, Джеки запрещает ему есть?

— Не всё, но почти всё, — засмеялась Роза. — Она боится, что с ним что-то случится. Вот я делала что хотела, ела что хотела, а потом в девятнадцать лет сбежала с мужчиной путешествовать по космосу и времени в синей будке.

«Ох, чёрт. Ляпнула лишнее, как дурочка. Кто меня за язык тянул? Она примет меня за сумасшедшую, но какая разница? Притворюсь, что это такая шутка. Она забавная, должна понять.»

— Да, от сражений с далеками, киберлюдьми и коварными кошками-сёстрами милосердия ребёнка лучше поберечь, — с мягкой улыбкой произнесла Джоан, и у Розы остановилось дыхание.

— А я знала, чувствовала, что с тобой что-то не так, — произнесла она после долгой паузы. В реальность происходящего она поверила как-то слишком легко, гораздо легче, чем было бы нормально. Эта женщина слишком странная, чтобы быть представительницей человеческой расы. Эта женщина достаточно странная, чтобы быть инопланетянкой. Роза смотрела в глаза «Джоан», очень старые глаза на молодом лице, глаза, прожившие сотни лет, глаза, видевшие столько, сколько не уместить в одну жизнь.

Видимо, она была на грани обморока, потому что неожиданно рядом с ней раздался обеспокоенный голос официантки:

— Мэм, Вам нехорошо? Вам нужен доктор?

— Мне уже так давно был нужен Доктор, — с трудом выговорила Роза, не отрывая взгляда от женщины, сидящей напротив неё. — Но сейчас всё уже хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Роза не заметила, как ушла официантка, сколько прошло времени. Она просто сидела и смотрела на женщину напротив, жадно отмечая каждую чёрточку: морщинки в уголках глаз, печальную улыбку, изгиб ресниц, растрепавшиеся пряди волос. Она боялась стряхнуть наваждение. «Нет, нет, а вдруг я опять придумываю? Вдруг я просто сплю, вдруг принимаю желаемое за действительное, вдруг сошла с ума? Но ведь это правда он, но только теперь он…»

— Это ведь ты? Ты — Доктор? — боясь услышать ответ, произнесла Роза звенящим от волнения голосом. «Нет, нет, это слишком жестоко, я не переживу, если это окажется неправдой, но это не может быть правдой, не может! Или?..»

— Да, Роза Тайлер, — очень тихо произнесла Доктор. — Мы встретились снова. Привет.

Эти тихие слова заглушили для Розы весь мир. Она ничего больше не слышала: ни шума кафе, ни шума улицы сквозь стекло витрины. Только голос Доктора. Только его, точнее, её голос. Теперь она женщина. Доктор — женщина, и она здесь, в лондонском кафе, в другой вселенной.

Горячие слёзы хлынули из глаз Розы, и она чуть не завыла от того, что из-за них не может видеть таймледи. Она быстро привычным жестом вытерла их рукавами и смогла увидеть, что глаза Доктора тоже увлажнились.

— Я думала, что готова увидеть тебя, — произнесла таймледи, жадно вглядываясь в лицо Розы. — После всех тех сотен лет, что прошли с нашей последней встречи. После всего, что произошло со мной за… не знаю, сколько там часов, похоже, что за 18, если считать с того момента, как меня выбросила ТАРДИС, да, думаю, что с этого момента и надо считать…

— Погоди, тебя выбросила ТАРДИС? — ляпнула Роза прежде, чем поняла, насколько это сейчас не имеет значения, и мысленно отругала себя за такую глупость.

— Ну да, но это потом. Сейчас я хочу сказать, что я была не готова увидеть тебя снова.

— Я постарела, да? — усмехнулась Роза, прикрыв глаза.

Тёплая рука Доктора ласково накрыла её ладонь.

— Не для меня, Роза Тайлер, — тихо произнесла таймледи, глядя в ей прямо в глаза.

\-- А знаешь, что забавно? -- медленно произнесла Роза, фокусируясь на лице Доктора. -- Я всё ещё продавщица в магазине одежды, только благотворительном. 

Роза не могла бы точно сказать, как много времени они просидели в кафе, как много посетителей сменилось за соседними столиками, когда успели зажечься фонари. Две женщины сидели друг на против друга, разговаривали, смеялись, и по их щекам временами текли слёзы, способные объяснить всё, что обе женщины чувствовали, но не могли выразить словами.

— Ты поживешь у меня, — сказала Роза, когда официантка Селия принесла счёт и сообщила, что кафе закрывается. — У меня уже есть дом, ковры и работа — помнишь, как мы боялись, что нам придётся этим обзавестись? — и ты поживёшь со мной. Пока ТАРДИС не найдётся, конечно, — поспешно добавила Роза, неожиданно подумав о том, что только ТАРДИС всегда была её соперницей за внимание Доктора, и всегда выигрывала это соревнование.

— Роза Тайлер, — прочувствованно произнесла таймледи, с признательностью глядя на Розу, — ты не представляешь, какой честью для меня будет вновь принять от тебя помощь.

На выходе из кафе Роза замерла возле зеркала и притянула Доктора за руку, чтобы та тоже увидела своё отражение: две женщины за тридцать, обе блондинки, у обеих большие карие глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми ресницами, у обеих веки покраснели и припухли от слёз.

— Мы ведь похожи, да? Ты вспоминала обо мне, когда регенерировала? — тихо произнесла Роза, касаясь плеча тайм-леди.

— Ох ты ж, — ахнула Доктор. — И в самом деле похожи. Если честно, у меня не было времени как следует изучить моё новое тело.

— Ты думала обо мне. Ты не забыла меня, — удовлетворенно и прошептала Роза на ухо озадаченной таймледи, не отводя взгляда от их отражения. — Признайся, что это я тебя вдохновила.

Доктор повернулась к ней, их лица оказались так близко… Роза затаила дыхание, когда пальцы таймледи убрали прядь волос с её лица, легко и нежно коснулись её щеки.

— Ты всегда была и будешь особенной для меня, Роза Тайлер.


	7. Джон Смит

Квартира, в которой жила Роза, была небольшой и очень уютной: стены во всех комнатах были разных оттенков нежно-розового, на полу лежали пушистые коврики. Доктор не могла не заметить, что в интерьере присутствует цвет ТАРДИС: вешалка в прихожей, журнальный столик и плед на кресле и главное — большой стеллаж во всю стену напротив окна, наполненный книгами, фотографиями в рамках и разными безделушками.

Гостья с интересом осматривала жилище бывшей спутницы. Особенно её внимание привлекли фотографии: на одних, новых и хорошего качества, Роза обнимала Джеки и Пита, держала на руках Тони и широко улыбалась. На других, размытых и зернистых, сделанных фотокамерой старенького телефона, Роза была в компании своей мамы, Микки Смита, Джека Харкнесса и двух версий её, Доктора.

— Роза, а где фото с ним, с Джоном Смитом? — не глядя на хозяйку, задала давно интересовавший её вопрос Доктор.

Не дождавшись ответа, она нетерпеливо обернулась и, к своему ужасу, увидела выражение лица Розы. Женщина была мёртвенно бледна и казалась намного старше своих лет: на лбу прорезались морщины, взгляд остановился и остекленел, губы задрожали. Прошло довольно много времени перед тем, как она наконец перевела полные скорби глаза на таймледи.

***

Джон Смит впервые почувствовал головокружение утром спустя пару дней после своего возникновения от прикосновения Донны Ноубл к банке с отсечённой кистью руки Доктора, но не придал этому значения — подумаешь, утомлённый организм даёт о себе знать после ещё одной бессонной ночки с возлюбленной. Умывшись ледяной водой, он начал готовить завтрак для Розы, подпевая шлягеру, который крутили по радио целыми днями.

— Какое ты у меня сокровище, — сонная девушка прижалась тёплой щекой к его голой спине, обвив руками его талию. — Не верю, что ты наконец со мной.

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что теперь тебе не приходится самой готовить, — хмыкнул Джон, старательно намазывая поджаренный хлеб маслом.

— Нуу, — с деланной задумчивостью протянула Роза. — Мне кажется, что есть ещё парочка причин.

Она начала покрывать поцелуями его спину, и ему пришлось отложить тост и нож на тарелку — слишком уж было приятно ощущать прикосновения возлюбленной. Джон повернулся, обхватил Розу за талию и ловко подсадил её на столешницу, одновременно сдвинув посуду и приготовленный завтрак в сторону, причём умудрился ничего не разбить. Сладкие поцелуи становились всё более глубокими и чувственными, и у Джона снова закружилась голова. «От возбуждения», подумал он, не придав этому никакого значения.

— Кстати, — прошептал он, убирая волосы с её шеи, чтобы поцеловать. — у нас закончился джем.

Они как раз остановились у двери свадебного салона, когда на пейджер Розы пришло сообщение от Пита: «Боюсь, что отвлекаю вас двоих от чего-то приятного, но срочно требуется ваша помощь». Спустя час Джон Смит и Роза Тайлер уже просматривали на огромных мониторах видео с тысяч камер видеонаблюдения по всей стране. На всех видео было запечатлено одно и то же: дети не старше 12 лет внезапно останавливаются и начинают скандировать «Мы идём», а затем так же внезапно прекращают это и как ни в чём не бывало продолжают свои занятия.

— Похоже на какой-то флешмоб, — озадаченно сказала Роза.

— Да, но это чересчур масштабный флешмоб, особенно учитывая кризис средств связи, — задумчиво произнёс Джон.

Питер окинул их тяжёлым взглядом и мрачно произнёс:

— А что вы скажете о том, что подобное произошло не только в Великобритании?

— Они сказали, что уже прилетали сюда! Должны же остаться какие-то материалы, фотографии, кинохроника! — В отчаянии Роза кусала губы.

— Нет времени! Мы не сможем просить о помощи даже Протокол Теней, хотя они-то должны бы знать о том, что происходит в этом секторе космоса. — Джон потёр виски, надеясь, что голова перестанет кружиться. Он закрыл глаза на мгновение, чтобы сосчитать до десяти и успокоиться, чего никогда не делал раньше («Как и тот, другой, » — мелькнула в пылающем от боли мозгу совершенно лишняя мысль), но тут же открыл их снова: неразумная трата драгоценного времени. — Послушай, Пит, я не вижу другого выхода, кроме как взорвать их корабли. Нужны мощности Торчвуда, при Харриет Джонс у них были необходимые ракетные комплексы.

— Джон, ну пойми ты, у нас нет таких ресурсов! Его разрушили ещё киберлюди Люмика, и я не обладаю информацией о том, что у Торчвуда вообще было что-то подобное. Мы не можем ничего сделать, чтобы предотвратить это, — раздражённо бросил Пит, устало потирая лоб. Ему необходимо было поспать хоть пару часов, но на это не было времени.

— Неужели ты не можешь запросить помощь ЮНИТа? — в отчаянии спросила готовая расплакаться Роза.

— ЮНИТа? — Пит был озадачен.

— Это в другой вселенной, — слабым голосом произнёс Джон.

Роза и Пит резко обернулись к нему. Оба выглядели такими взволнованными, что Джон улыбнулся, чтобы не пугать их. Вернее, попытался улыбнуться: вместо улыбки на его лице отразилась гримаса боли, и он схватился за столешницу, чтобы не упасть. Девушка моментально оказалась рядом с ним. Джон подумал, что для Розы он всегда был важнее всего на свете. Вот и сейчас она, словно забыв про десять процентов детей, которым грозит гибель от неизвестных ему инопланетян, обеспокоенно пытается оказать ему какую-то помощь, но в глазах уже начало темнеть, и Джон Смит потерял сознание.

Он несколько раз открывал глаза и видел то белый потолок, то людей в масках («Врачи?..»), то Розу Тайлер. Она что-то говорила, по её щекам бежали слёзы, но она не обращала внимания на паникующих людей, вой сирен и вспышки света за окнами. Джон приложил неимоверное усилие чтобы шевельнуть рукой и коснуться руки девушки.

— Что?.. — он сам поразился тому, как слаб его голос. — Что происходит?

— Шшш, милый, — она наклонилась к самому его лицу, нежно коснулась его губ своими, солёными от слёз. — Мы не смогли ничего сделать, не смогли помешать. Но ты поправишься, и мы вместе всё исправим, мы вернём детей.

«Детей? Она сказала «Детей?» Джон не смог вспомнить, о чём она говорит. Кажется, что-то было связано с детьми, это было ужасно важно для него пока он не очнулся, очнулся… где? Он не мог ничего вспомнить, только то, что эту девушку, кареглазую блондинку, зовут Роза, и она любит его. И он любит Розу. Он попытался улыбнуться ей, но силы его оставили, и он провалился в темноту.

Он почувствовал на лице солнечный свет. Приятное чувство, что может быть лучше? Рядом кто-то шевельнулся и взволнованный голос позвал его по имени. «Разве это моё имя?». Светлые волосы, тёмные глаза, девушка. Цветок. Роза. У голоса есть имя.

— Роза… — беззвучно прошептал он, с трудом шевеля потрескавшимися губами. У него не было сил чтобы открыть глаза, но он знал, что она здесь. Мягкое прикосновение горячей ладони к щеке — вот что он почувствовал в миг перед последним ударом своего единственного, абсолютно человеческого сердца.

Джон Смит умер спустя три недели после своего появления на свет.

***

— Роза… — беззвучно прошептала Доктор. Перед её глазами всё расплывалось, и, моргнув, таймледи обнаружила, что это из-за слёз.

— Всё в порядке. Это было и прошло, — сухо и, как показалось таймледи, чересчур резко ответила женщина, быстрым движением ладони смахивая с лица слёзы. — Дело в том, что во вселенной не так много людей, с которыми я могла бы об этом поговорить. По крайней мере, в этой вселенной.

Спустя несколько томительных мгновений Роза поднялась с кресла и направилась вглубь квартиры, с наигранной бодростью обронив на ходу:

— Я приготовлю чай. Тут так непросто найти хорошее молоко!

Доктор задумчиво смотрела ей вслед, но видела перед собой только образы из прошлого.


	8. Тринадцать

Через широкий дверной проём Доктор внимательно наблюдала за Розой, пока та готовила чай: как она заправляет за ухо прядь светлых волос, как достаёт из шкафчика чайные чашки (они звякнули у неё в руках, так дрожали её руки) и сахарницу с щипцами, как заливает кипятком чайные пакетики (часть воды пролилась на столешницу).

Когда Роза вернулась в гостиную и подала ей чашку, Доктор взяла её, не глядя на женщину, и медленно проговорила:

— Знаешь, Роза, я должна была что-то тебе сказать, ещё очень давно, но я струсила. Я не хотела испытывать новую боль, глядя на то, как ты разрываешься между своей семьёй и странным парнем, живущим в синей будке, — Доктор криво улыбнулась своему отражению в янтарной жидкости чая. — Мне было больно, ужасно больно, но я упивалась своим страданием.

Доктор посмотрела Розе в глаза. Она знала, что теперь у неё нет возможности отвертеться, отключить свою голограмму до того, как та сама отключилась, как в прошлый раз на пляже Норвегии. Теперь не уйти от ответственности перед этой чудесной, доброй, и очень грустной девушкой, ужасно грустной по её вине, точнее, вине её прошлых регенераций. Доктору хотелось сделать всё правильно хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы только с этой спутницей, хотя бы в начале этой жизни. Она глубоко вздохнула и очень серьёзно произнесла:

— Роза Тайлер, я, — она невольно сделала паузу: от волнения пересохло во рту. — Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Розы расширились. Кружка с горячим чаем выпала у неё из рук, забрызгав диван и одежду обеих женщин.

Доктор закрыла глаза и снова вздохнула. Теперь, когда она наконец произнесла это, ей стало неожиданно легко. Не важно, что теперь будет, главное, что Роза сейчас узнала то, о чём могла только догадываться. А сейчас… Что сейчас? Надо снять мокрую рубашку. Но под ней же нет бюстгальтера! Рука инопланетянки замерла, коснувшись верхней пуговицы. Она собралась сделать ещё один глубокий вздох, но вдруг почувствовала, как её шею обвили руки Розы Тайлер, губы Розы Тайлер коснулись её губ.

— Роза Тайлер, — шептала Доктор между поцелуями. — Ты восхитительная, ты восхитительная…

«Как удалось поставить чашку на столик, не залив тут всё крепким чёрным чаем? Ох, Роза Тайлер, что я делаю, что ты делаешь?»

Волосы Розы были мягкими, кожа — шелковистой, всё её тело пахло лёгкими цветочными духами. Доктор вспомнила, как они лежали на яблочной траве далёкой планеты, как ели рыбу с картошкой на первом свидании, как Роза была прекрасная в Риме. Прежний Доктор потратил несколько лет на учёбу у Микеланджело, чтобы создать статую, передающую красоту Розы, и даже болван Микки оценил это. «Уцелела ли та статуя? Сохранился ли у меня навык?» Роза Тайлер, Злой Волк.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — с жаром прошептала Роза, заглядывая в глаза возлюбленной. — Но ты же это знаешь. Всегда знала.

Её пальцы коснулись руки Доктора, застывшей на пуговице рубашки. Секунду спустя Роза уже расстёгивала пуговицы, продолжая целовать возлюбленную. Смятая рубашка полетела на пол, отброшенный в сторону пиджак с грохотом, которого влюблённые не заметили, сбил с этажерки какие-то безделушки.

Уже в спальне, когда на обеих женщинах не осталось одежды, Роза вдруг неуверенно произнесла:

— Если честно, то мне немного страшно. И не только потому, что у меня давно не было секса, да я и не думала, что когда-нибудь буду заниматься им с женщиной, — она неуверенно улыбнулась, сжав правой рукой левый локоть. — Я так мечтала, что ты вернёшься, что найдёшь меня, что мы всегда будем вместе, но теперь, когда ты так близко… Мне страшно. Мне в самом деле очень страшно.

В мягком вечернем свете кожа Розы казалась светящейся, как в тот день, когда Злой Волк уничтожил флот далеков. Доктор нежно коснулась щеки женщины, заправила ей за ухо прядь волос и очень серьёзно произнесла, вложив всю свою любовь в эти слова:

— Ты смелая девушка, Роза Тайлер. Ты доказала это сотни раз за всё время, что провела со мной в ТАРДИС. Не думаю, что-то, что сейчас происходит с нами, намного страшнее далеков, киберлюдей и коварных кошек-медсестёр.

Роза тихонько засмеялась и вновь поцеловала её.

***

\--…Миллионы звёзд, миллиарды миров, немыслимое количество мест, куда могла забросить меня ТАРДИС, но я оказалась здесь, в параллельной вселенной, с тобой. Можешь себе представить, Роза?

— Я представляла это сотни тысяч раз, любимая, пока мне не начало казаться, что вообще никогда не существовала. А ты можешь себе это представить? Что ты никогда не существовала вне моего воображения?

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.


	9. ТАРДИС

Лёжа в темноте и прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию спящей Розы, Доктор вдруг осознала, что ей действительно грозит опасность никогда не вернуть свою ТАРДИС, никогда не вернуться в свою вселенную. Её прошиб холодный пот. Чтобы чем-то занять себя, таймледи встала и прошла в гостиную.

Увидев чашку, отставленную вчера в сторону, она сделала несколько глотков ледяного чаю и заметила рассыпанные по полу безделушки. Пластик и стекло можно починить при помощи звуковой отвёртки, но дерево… Тут звуковая отвёртка бессильна. Доктор оглянулась в поисках сброшенного в порыве страсти пиджака, достала отвёртку и потратила некоторое время на починку стеклянных статуэток и рамок для фотографий и расстановку их на полках. Когда с этим было покончено, женщина вновь обратила внимание на деревянную рамку. Как она сразу не заметила? Рамка выкрашена в синий цвет, цвет ТАРДИС, заключала в себя фотографию, сделанную спустя год после инцидента с Нестин. О, Джеки тогда была в ярости, и та пощёчина от неё была абсолютно заслуженной. Тринадцатая хмыкнула, задавшись вопросом о том, что бы сделала Розина мама, узнав о том, что странный мужик из будки стал теперь женщиной, ровесницей её дочери?

Хорошее фото, хоть и несколько размытое из-за камеры стареннького мобильника: селфи юной смеющихся девушки и взрослого мужчины в кожанной куртке на фоне крыш спального района того Лондона, где Роза и её мама жили до Судного Дня, устроенного человечеству киберлюдьми и далеками.

— Сколько надо далеков, чтобы уничтожить пять миллионов киберлюдей? Правильный ответ — один. Один далек… — задумчиво проговорила Доктор, уставившись в пустоту, машинально поглаживая стекло, защищающее фото.

— Что ты говоришь? — раздался тихий голос, и таймледи вздрогнула от неожиданности. Задумавшись, она не заметила, что Роза проснулась и, закутавшись в одеяло, остановилась в дверях и внимательно разглядывает её.

— Ох, ничего, просто мысли вслух, — Доктор лучезарно улыбнулась.

— Ты бы хоть надела что-нибудь, или тебе нравится разгуливать голышом? — засмеялась Роза, садясь рядом и укутывая себя и возлюбленную одеялом.

— Да, одеться было бы неплохо, но я так ничего и не смогла себе раздобыть, кроме плаща. А одеваться в то, что носила моя прежняя версия… — её передёрнуло не то от отвращения, не то от холода. — Нет, я не хочу даже касаться этой одежды. Так что, видно, придётся ходить голой.

Она притянула к себе смеющуюся Розу и поцеловала.

— А там, глядишь, и ТАРДИС вернётся и я смогу подобрать себе что-то более подходящее для жизни в человеческом обществе на Земле начала XXI века.

Внезапно Роза замерла с широко распахнутыми глазами, вскочила и бросилась в спальню. Доктор отметила, что она успела натянуть на себя растянутую и выцветшую футболку, служившую нынче ночной рубашкой.

— Да-а, — задумчиво протянула Тринадцатая, глядя ей вслед. — Так сложно расстаться со старыми вещами, как и со старыми привычками. Даём им новую жизнь, лишь бы не оставить где-то на обочине жизни, потому что боимся потерять вместе с ними часть себя.

Роза вернулась в гостиную со шкатулкой для украшений в руках, села на диван и, придвинув ногой столик, начала лихорадочно что-то в ней искать. Доктор внимательно и заинтересованно наблюдала за тем, как она зачёрпывает горсти серёг и ожерелий, вываливает их на стол, не обращая внимания на те побрякушки, которые падали на пол. Спустя минуту возлюбленная протянула ей на открытой ладони кусочек металла.

\--Ключ?.. — Дыхание Доктора прервалось, два сердца усиленно забились в груди. Она подалась вперёд, не заметив, как с её плеч упало одеяло. — У тебя сохранился ключ от моей ТАРДИС?! О, Роза Тайлер, ты невероятная, ты удивительная!

Она схватила Розу за плечи и начала покрывать её лицо поцелуями, но остановилась, услышав вопрос, заданный странно напряжённым и ровным голосом, звучащим как-будто издалека:

— Доктор, скажи мне, ты снова оставишь меня?

Тринадцатая отстранилась, чтобы заглянуть в её глаза: там отражалась та же боль, какую почувствовала и она при звуках изменившегося голоса возлюбленной.

Это уже было. Только с Рене. — вдруг подумала она. Рене, должно быть, страшно возненавидела её за то, что она сбежала. Но её последнее письмо… Оно не было пропитано ненавистью. Только бесконечная тоска необыкновенной женщины, слишком одинокой женщины, хоть и имеющей практически безграничную власть.

— Я обязана попробовать, — серьёзно ответила Доктор, бережно потирая ключ пальцами.

— Хорошо, — решительно и спокойно произнесла Роза после долгого молчания. — Только сначала тебе всё-таки нужно надеть что-нибудь. Я посмотрю, что тебе может подойти из моих вещей.

Девушка резко встала и успела сделать несколько шагов, но замерла на пороге спальни от негромкого оклика Тринадцатой:

— Роза, спасибо тебе.

Девушка чуть повернула голову в её сторону, кивнула и скрылась за дверью.

Таймледи направила на ключ звуковую отвёртку, ожидая, когда ключ начнёт светиться. Закрыв глаза, она напряжённо ждала, надеясь на свою удачу.

Знакомый скрежет напомнил Доктору о том, что она перестала дышать. А Ривер говорила, что этот звук необходимо убрать. Глупость какая. Лучше этого звука нет во всей вселенной. И лучший звук во вселенной раздался в тот момент, когда Роза вошла в гостиную со стопкой одежды в руках.

Тринадцатая отвернулась от материализующейся ТАРДИС и с волнением наблюдала за лицом бывшей спутницы: на нём одновременно отражались и восторг, и тоска, и обида. Когда синяя будка окончательно приземлилась в гостиной, Роза наконец перевела невидящий взгляд на Доктора, точнее, на пару дюймов выше её лица.

— Думаю, бюстгальтер будет немного великоват, но остальное должно быть в пору, — деревянным голосом выговорила она. Инопланетянка с болью отметила, каких душевных сил Розе стоит сохранять самообладание. С благодарностью приняв от неё одежду, она тут же начала облачаться в непривычное и какое-то слишком странное одеяние.

— Не «Виктория Сикрет», конечно, но тоже вполне мило, — чуть дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Роза. — Давай помогу с застёжкой.

Застегнув бюстгальтер, женщина провела кончиками пальцев по плечам таймледи, нежно коснулась губами её шеи. Мягкие руки обвили талию Доктора, и она почувствовала горячие слёзы на своей коже. Все события последних суток, прекраснейшего вечера за много-много лет, снова захватили разум инопланетянки.

— Ты всегда уходишь, — прошептала Роза, прижавшись щекой к спине Тринадцатой. — Это не твоя вина, просто ты так устроена. Ты говорила мне, что человеческая жизнь слишком коротка, и тебе больно видеть, как я… как люди, которым ты показываешь миры, люди, который ты спасаешь, люди, которых ты не можешь спасти… Больно видеть, как мы умираем. Я много думала об этом, у меня было достаточно времени, чтобы всё хорошенько обдумать, и я, как мне кажется, поняла. Ты должна оставлять нас. Я думала, что ты эгоистична, что ты ищешь других спутниц умнее, веселее, красивее, одарённее меня, лондонской продавщицы, чтобы убежать от смерти в вихре приключений, но теперь я понимаю, что ты заботишься о тех, с кем столкнулась. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова оставила меня, но я знаю, что ты не можешь остаться со мной в этой вселенной. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебя?

— Конечно, я знаю, — мягко и спокойно произнесла Доктор, высвободилась из объятий и, развернувшись к бывшей спутнице лицом, нежно погладила её по волосам. — Спасибо тебе, Роза Тайлер. Спасибо тебе за всё.

Поцеловав Розу в лоб, инопланетянка стремительно оделась и подошла к двери ТАРДИС. Вставив ключ в замочную скважину, Доктор вдруг обернулась.

— Ты сделала невозможное, когда перешла в нашу родную вселенную, чтобы спасти и её, и меня. Сейчас ТАРДИС принесла меня сюда, словно желая, чтобы мы снова встретились. Не знаю, как можно объяснить это логически, но я абсолютно точно знаю, что ни в чём нельзя быть уверенной, особенно когда ты болтаешься по времени и пространству в деревянной коробке. Мне кажется, что мы ещё когда-нибудь встретимся, Роза Тайлер, — нарочито спокойным и уверенным тоном и с озорной улыбкой произнесла она, хоть в её глазах без труда можно было увидеть печаль.

Очень надеюсь, что моё новое лицо не выдаёт меня, когда я лгу.

— Прощай, Доктор, — дрожащим голосом выговорила женщина.

— Прощай, Роза Тайлер. Я люблю тебя, — ответила Тринадцатая и, почти закрыв за собой дверь, через щель кинула блестящий ключ точно в руки бывшей спутнице.

Дверь захлопнулась. Раздался скрежет, а затем синяя будка исчезла из квартиры Розы.


	10. Доктор

Доктор стояла опершись руками в новую консоль Тардис и низко склонив голову. Она ждала, когда стихнет скрежет, уже ставший частью её самой. Таймледи провела ладонью по консоли, переключила несколько тумблеров, кнопок, переключателей и рычагов.

— Тоже изменилась, старушка? — вполголоса проговорила она с лёгкой улыбкой, не обнаружив монитор заряда батареи в привычном месте.

Конечно же, та ничего не ответила, но Таймледи и не ждала ответа. Рядом с её ладонью на гладкий тёплый металл консоли упала капля, и женщина с некоторым удивлением поняла, что плачет. Она быстро вытерла лицо и пружинистой, преувеличенно бодрой походкой направилась к выходу и распахнула дверь. В лицо ей ударил свежий ночной воздух.

ТАРДИС приземлилась на крыше высотного дома в квартале, где раньше жили Роза Тайлер и её мама, точнее, не жили, тот дом находится невообразимо далеко отсюда — в другой вселенной. Но дома были совершенно такие же, хоть и было заметно, что их жители намного беднее тех, кто жил в них в другой вселенной: на бельевых верёвках, опутывающих дворы словно паутина, сушилась обветшалая, выцвевшая одежда со следами починки и заплатками. Доктор прошла по крыше до самого края и смогла разглядеть окна, казавшиеся ей такими знакомыми: окна квартиры Тайлеров, сейчас почти скрытые за верёвкой с детской одеждой и кухонными полотенцами.

Доктор закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула:

— Всё-таки, эта вселенная пахнет иначе.

Она услышала какой-то звук и, обернувшись, увидела трёхцветную кошку, вспрыгнувшую на короб вентиляционной шахты и внимательно разглядывающую таймледи. Доктор радостно улыбнулась ей.

— Привет, я — Доктор. Можно я присяду рядом с тобой? — приветливо произнесла она.

Кошка, как и ТАРДИС, ничего ей не ответила и лишь чуть опустила веки, и таймледи расценила это как разрешение.

— Ты живёшь здесь? У тебя есть семья? — обратилась она к кошке, и та чуть подняла голову, продемонстрировав тонкий красный ошейник с биркой, который совершенно терялся в длинной густой шёрстке.

Доктор не стала переворачивать бирку, чтобы узнать имя и контактные данные человека, которому кошка подарила милость считать её своей питомицей. Она лишь вздохнула и продолжила:

— А я вот опять сбежала. Снова прыгнула в свою будку и исчезла, оставив Розу одну. Роза — это моя... подруга, возлюбленная, спутница, — пояснила она. — мы путешествовали вместе однажды, а потом я её потеряла. Потом снова нашла, но… испугалась, сделала глупость и забыла, уверив себя в том, что всё будет хорошо, и снова сбежала. — Доктор почувствовала себя совершенно несчастной и обхватила себя за плечи. Невидящим взором смотрела она на тонкую полоску света у горизонта, но ничего не видела. — На этом фото он улыбается, но он уже знал, что умирает. Я должна была догадаться. Но я не захотела. Оставила Розе эту игрушку-гибрид… Уничтожить гангера-Эми на глазах у Рори было едва ли не милосерднее.

Мокрый кошачий нос ткнулся ей в тыльную сторону ладони. Доктор вздрогнула от неожиданности и погладила голову ластящегося к ней зверька.

— Спасибо, оказывается мне нужно было нечто подобное, — с тихим смехом проговорила она, когда кошка перебралась к ней на колени. — После всего, что я видела сегодня, мне очень нужен хороший собеседник вроде тебя. Ты знаешь, я очень люблю людей, я люблю эту планету, хм, даже обе её версии. И сегодня мне довелось увидеть Землю такой, какой бы она была без моего вмешательства. И я поражена. Я абсолютно восхищена. Я видела тысячи, сотни тысяч миров, заселённых людьми, и люди на этой Земле в этой вселенной, они так похожи на жителей моей Земли, но они другие. Они сильнее, они сплочённей, они готовы помочь странной незнакомой женщине в рваной одежде. Им удалось пережить страшные кошмарные события, но это их не сломало, а лишь закалило.

Таймледи погладила тёплый пушистый кошачий бок. Кошка смотрела на неё так, словно осуждала за что-то.

— Я всегда верила только в удачу, сопутствующую тем, кто желает совершить что-то отважное во благо цивилизации. Но Рори научил меня тому, что не всегда победы оглушительны и огромны, чаще всего они маленькие и незаметные для посторонних. А Роза укрепила мою веру в людей, в то, что они могут делать ошеломительные вещи, обживать такие уголки космоса, где не каждая форма жизни решится пробыть хоть сколько-нибудь долго. Они всегда меня учили, мои спутники, не переставая удивлять. — Доктор улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям. — Земля — моя маленькая любимая планета, где я должна каждый день выпалывать сорняки, чтобы не дать им разрастись и погубить прекрасный цветок. Получается, что я — Маленький Принц? Точнее, Принцесса. Маленькая Принцесса в синей коробочке. У тебя ведь тоже наверняка есть коробочка, где ты спишь, правда? — она рассеянно почесала кошку под подбородком и вздохнула, когда та начала мурчать громче. — Отважная Маленькая Принцесса, спасающая миры, планеты, цивилизации, но оказавшаяся не в состоянии защитить тех, кого любит. Выходит, они вполне способны справиться и без меня.

Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, и вот уже его лучи золотили шёрстку кошки, совершенно разомлевшей от ласки. Доктор молча улыбалась и смотрела на мир вокруг, обретающий цвета. Вдруг она подняла голову и прислушалась. Так и есть: ТАРДИС наконец завершила зарядку своих батарей и была готова отвезти её домой.

— Кажется, мне пора идти, — сказала женщина, бережно перекладывая кошку на то место, где они только что сидели вдвоём.

Таймледи было направилась к ТАРДИС, но вдруг остановилась и обернулась.

— Слушай, можно попросить тебя кое о чём? — замявшись, обратилась она к кошке, разочарованной тем, что её перестали гладить.

Кошка посмотрела на неё обычным для всех кошек скептическим взглядом.

— Я живу в этой коробке, — Доктор махнула рукой в сторону ТАРДИС. — Кошки ведь любят коробки, да? Ох, конечно, все кошки любят коробки! И сейчас я как раз живу в ней совершенно одна, и я подумала, что ты можешь составить мне компанию, если ты захочешь, конечно. Мне бы очень пригодилось, чтобы рядом всегда был кто-то, чей скепсис не давал бы мне заноситься и делать глупости пока мы путешествуем во времени и пространстве. Как тебе идея?

Кошка поколебалась и спрыгнула с короба вентиляционной шахты. Бесшумно ступая мягкими лапками, она приблизилась к открытой двери ТАРДИС, заглянула внутрь, принюхалась и с недовольным видом отошла.

— Как хочешь, — легко пожала плечами таймледи. — Было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой.

Она закрыла двери, прошла к панели управления и изучила показания всех приборов. Удостоверившись в том, что ТАРДИС полностью исправна, Тринадцатая Доктор задала программе перемещения нужные координаты.

— Возвращаемся домой, старушка, — ласково улыбаясь, произнесла она.

На мониторе значилось: «Земля. XXI век».

***

Трёхцветная кошка вздрогнула и пригнулась, когда услышала скрежет, исходивший от синего ящика, который мерцал, пропадая и появляясь снова. Наконец ужасные звуки стихли, и ящик исчез, а вместе с ним исчезла и странная женщина, которая говорила много непонятного, но зато так замечательно умела чесать за ухом и под подбородком, что кошке стало жаль, что она не пошла за ней в этот ящик. Но жаль ей стало лишь на мгновение, и она начала умываться, сразу же забыв и о ласковой женщине, и о шумном ящике: нельзя же не приведя себя в порядок заявиться за завтраком к своему человеку по имени Билл, девушке с пушистой причёской, которую так интересно трогать лапкой.


End file.
